


More Than Anything God Ever Created

by storywriter17



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: A farewell in the future.





	More Than Anything God Ever Created

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble: 100 words excluding the title.

“We promise to look after Lancer together, sir.”

“Good bye, old man.”

The two brothers turned in unison and walked down the grassy knoll towards their waiting families, a view over the ranch stretching out before them.

“The sadness is wearin’ off for the young’uns. “

“As it should be, brother. As it should be.”

“Yep—the old man, didn’t mind a little noise and mayhem. I’m glad we managed those grandkids he wanted.”

“He loved this ground, but without doubt God persuaded him to change his mind. Created something he loved even more—with a little help from us.”


End file.
